


[Podfic of] This Might Get Messy, Kids

by klb



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Reader's Note:</b> I recorded this purely for fun when I had a little leftover time with my mic. I've been recording short fics sometimes to help myself practice getting in the habit of doing fewer line re-readings, because my usual process takes a really long time, and I'm going to need to speed it up to get through Building Jerusalem at a reasonable pace.</p><p>So, I recorded this story for that reason. And then I found myself listening to it over and over, partly because I love dustverse, mostly because I love this story in particular, and a little bit because there's something about the performance that ended up appealing to me. I edited it together at first just for myself to listen to, and so there's a couple experimental elements, like the fact that I left in the sound of my microphone turning on at the beginning (it's like Dr. D's mic turning on, get it?), and the fact that I included music in a podfic, for the first time ever.</p><p>Anyway, yay <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ladyfoxxx</b>! Yay dustverse! Yay this fic and this album and this band and this everything. Here's my little contribution to the all the current excitement.</p></blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Might Get Messy, Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Might Get Messy, Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168152) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



**Title:** [This Might Get Messy, Kids](http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/30187.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyfoxxx**](http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:** klb ([](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile)[ **podklb**](http://podklb.livejournal.com/))  
 **Fandom:** Bandom  
 **Pairing:** Gen (hints at one-sided Frank/Gerard)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 12:46  
 **Direct link to mp3:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/This%20Might%20Get%20Messy,%20Kids.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
 **Direct link to m4b:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/This%20Might%20Get%20Messy,%20Kids.m4b) (right-click save to download)  
 **Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?dvazljt790vij0o)  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?4k933uzwg66ju5p)

 

  
[](http://i.imgur.com/r54XD.jpg)  
Cover art by [](http://aneas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aneas.livejournal.com/)**aneas**  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Reader's Note:** I recorded this purely for fun when I had a little leftover time with my mic. I've been recording short fics sometimes to help myself practice getting in the habit of doing fewer line re-readings, because my usual process takes a really long time, and I'm going to need to speed it up to get through Building Jerusalem at a reasonable pace.
> 
> So, I recorded this story for that reason. And then I found myself listening to it over and over, partly because I love dustverse, mostly because I love this story in particular, and a little bit because there's something about the performance that ended up appealing to me. I edited it together at first just for myself to listen to, and so there's a couple experimental elements, like the fact that I left in the sound of my microphone turning on at the beginning (it's like Dr. D's mic turning on, get it?), and the fact that I included music in a podfic, for the first time ever.
> 
> Anyway, yay [](http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ladyfoxxx.livejournal.com/)**ladyfoxxx**! Yay dustverse! Yay this fic and this album and this band and this everything. Here's my little contribution to the all the current excitement.


End file.
